villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Mountain Man (Cold Prey)
Gunnar Gier Olav Brath, better known as the "Mountain Man" is the main antagonist of the 2006 Norwegian horror/slasher film Cold Prey and its sequels. He is a large man who lives in the mountains and is dressed in white mountain hiking gear. He was portrayed by Rune Melby. History Childhood Gier Olav Brath was born sometime in the mid-60s by a woman named Sigrid. He was stillborn, but after being dead for 4 hours, he suddenly appeared to be alive and never cried. Sometime after his birth, Sigrid married a man named Gunner, who owned a mountain lodge in Jotunheimen. Gier's life was plagued by severe abuse at the hands of his father and was often abusive, especially after strange things started happening in the Leirdalen area where the Mountain Lodge was located. The Birth of the Mountain Man For most of his life, under his parent's care, Gier was locked up in the Lodge's basement. In 1976, having enough of his father's abuse, Gier attempted to escape from the lodge. Gier was ruthlessly pursued by his father, who caught up to him and proceeded to bury him alive as his mother watched on silently. Leaving him to die, Gier's parents reported him "missing" with massive search party organized in an attempt to find him. Gier however, survived and returned to the lodge after several days, ambushing and stabbing his abusive father to death. Gier then encountered his mother, who tearfully embraced the emotionless Gier. Enraged by her betrayal, Gier stabbed her to death, watching in cold detachment as she died. After disposing of his parent's corpses, which the police blamed on an avalanche, Gier was discovered by Jon Stølen, a hermit who is the brother of Einar, the sheriff in the Bøverdalen area. From 1976 to 1988, he was raised by Jon and taught him how to live as a hermit and learned about hunting animals without catching the attention of other people. In the summer of 1988, Geir began his first killing spree against a group of young adults camping in the woods after changing their plans of staying over at the abandoned Stehøe Mountain Lodge, which had been abandoned since the murder of his parents 12 years earlier. Throughout the 90s and early 2000s, he stalked and murdered unsuspecting hikers before collecting their belongings and dumping the corpses in a glacier ravine far away from his lair, leaving a large number of disappearance cases unresolved. 2006 killing spree In Jotunheimen The next known murder spree took place at Stehøe mountain lodge, having been abandoned for 30 years, after a group of snowboarders, Jannicke, Eirik, Ingunn, Mikal and Morten Tobias, sought refuge in the lodge after the latter broke his leg after a bad fall. Geir first attacked Ingunn, brutally stabbing the young woman to death as she tried to escape. Geir later came across Eirik, whom he knocked unconscious after the latter discovered Ingunn's corpse. While the group began looking for Ingunn, Geir attempted to kill Mikal, who managed to escape and hide. As Geir began searching for members of the group, Mikal once again came face-to-face with the Mountain Man outside the tool shed and is subsequently murdered. Geir chases the remaining survivors to his lair, where they discover Eirik, who has regained consciousness but are unable to free him in time as Geir captures him. Jannicke then tries to lure Geir out and shoot him with a shotgun recovered from the shed. Geir arrives with Eirik, using the young man as a human shield, which causes Eirik's girlfriend Jannicke to pause, for fear of hitting him. Geir then murders Eirik in front of the horrified group before giving chase. Catching up to the group, Geir then assaults the remaining survivors, killing Morten and knocking Jannicke unconscious. Believing her to be dead, Geir collects the corpses of the group and proceeds to take them to the ravine to dump them. However, Jannicke soon regained consciousness and attacked Geir. After a short struggle, Jannicke tore off Geir's mask, revealing his birthmark and temporarily stunning him. Using the moment to his discarded icepick, Jannicke proceeded to attack Geir, stabbing him with his own weapon. Severely injured, Gier topped backward into the ravine. As he fell, Geir thought back to the fateful day when his parents buried him alive and as his memories of that day continued, his body slammed into the bottom of the ravine, knocking him unconscious. Otta Hospital Massacre and Death Along with Jannicke and her friends, Gier was discovered by authorities and brought to a hospital in Otta. At first, Gier was thought to be dead until he began showing signs of life. Hospital staff then attempted to resuscitate Gier as Jannicke, the sole survivor of his rampage attempts to stop them. After managing to successfully stabilize him, Gier later revives and begins slaughtering the hospital staff. Discovering that Jannicke is also at the hospital, Gier begins searching for her to kill her in revenge for his defeat. Continuing through the hospital, leaving a trail of bodies and carnage in his wake, all the while Geir continues to search for Jannicke. Murdering most of the hospital staff and police, Gier escapes the hospital, returning to his family's old hotel. Arriving at the site where it all started, Geir discovers Jannicke, who had arrived at the hotel in an attempt to end Gier's reign of terror once and for all. Waking up by his arrival, the two fight each other, with Geir gaining the upper hand until Camilla arrives and saves her. Enraged, Gier attempts to kill Camilla, but is soon impaled on his own pickaxe by Jannicke. Mortally wounded, Gier falls to the ground as Jannicke approaches him. Seeking to avenge her friends' deaths, Jannicke executes Gier by shooting him in the head with a shotgun, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Personality Gier Brath was emotionally withdrawn as a child and considered strange by those who know him. His first moments of life were spent in a limbo between life and death and with his birth originally thought to be stillborn before he was revived. After that, Gier seemed to be devoid of all emotions to the point of not even crying as a normal child would. Throughout his early life, Gier was subject to physical and emotional abuse at the hands of his father, who never considered him to be his son. This seemed to severely affect Gier's mental and emotional state, with his often strange behavior resulting from this subject to extreme cruelty by his father. In spite of this, Gier seemed to care for his mother, who treated him with kindness but was unable to prevent the abuse Gier suffered. After being buried alive by his father while his mother watched on, Gier's mental stability shattered, transforming from an emotionally vulnerable child to a cold, and brutal killer. The only person Gier seemed to have any affection for after this incident was Jon Stølen, a hermit who rescued him and nursed him back to health. Jon also taught him how to hunt, gather food, and survive in the wilderness without attracting attention to himself. After moving back to his family's now abandoned lodge, Gier would live there in isolation. Killing anyone who traveled there, without mercy and collecting items from their persons as keepsakes. Gallery coldprey301.jpg|Young Geir friit310.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-10-19h34m12s189.png cold-prey-2-1.png|Geir from Cold Prey 2 Cold-Prey-3-The-Beginning-Szenenbild-6.jpg|Geir after murdering his parents cold-prey-2-02 563c34589606ee55a17cbe55.jpg Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mute Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Category:Rogues Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Horror Villains Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful